secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Robots Galore
Robots Galore, '''''also known as RG respectively, '''was a thriving avatar and weapons supplier from 2008 to 2011 that specialized in replica Transfomers avatars. ''The First Automatrician Tray "0542" was the quirky proprietor of RG, the "Head Automatrician", who possessed a towering personality and a love of people. They were notable for their hands on approach to business, and attention to detail; they were able to create basic primitive sculpture with intense accuracy and relative ease, known for sharp lines, no gaps, and level symmetry, Tray had a competency in using primitives that made them a well established avatar creator. RG Opens On the cusp of the live action Transformers movie, Robots Galore was founded in Leda and garnered a customer base from the Sector 7 sim chiefly, but drew in fans from far and wide in a short amount of time. Originally a modestly sized shack, with stacked boxes loomed by hovering text, stock consisted of a Optimus Prime and a Soundwave avatar in the very beginning, branching out to many more characters in succession, including a giant-sized Metroplex. Soundwave's Shockrifle The packaged weapon with the Soundwave avatar was infamous for it's slow delivery, but devastating punch. The result of some script tweaking from an unknown freebie weapon, the shockrifle's bullet was given a pulsating green glow, then the script was blindly tweaked. After some alterations, it was discovered that the changes had made the bullet fly incredibly slowly but would have a devastating effect on any target it met with. The effects varied but was, most of the time: a quick trip several thousand meters in the air, followed by a long fall. Rarely, the gun would transport any person it hit at devastating velocity across several sims. Aesthetic Influences Robots cultivated a interwar, 1940's styling, with an emphasis on figures like Rosie The Riveter, in a future setting which focused on robotics, with some 50's elements. It's colors where bright red and sky blue. After some time, the RG store at Leda closed due to unknown circumstances. RG Opens Once More Covenant was the setting for the second Robots Galore store, boasting more modern architecture and a wide variety of characters, the second store had branched out to Red Dwarf mechs and Star Wars droids but did not attract the customer base it once enjoyed, possibly due to the Transformers resurgence dissipating with Sector 7's closure. Robots Moves In 2010, RG moved to the nearby sim of Mapinguari after the plot Tray was squatting on was bought. In 2011 it closed and has not reopened since. Future It's been proposed that RG could return. A future was planned for the store, with schematics for a robotic, classic "Tray" avatar to act as a counter greeter, replacing the unusually genial and hands-on founder - surfacing in 2014. When mesh was implemented to SL, Tray briefly returned and discussed how rigging could revolutionize the way they constructed robots. But nothing has been discussed since and Tray has not been seen. Category:Historical Locations Category:Places